TOYSTORY.EXE
TOYSTORY.EXE is an indie horror game based off of the movie of the same name. Created by Oldum77, the game follows a possessed Woody attempting to murder all his fellow toys. It was created on December 30th, 2014, with an update adding in a good ending the following month. It is the second game in the timeline of Oldum77's ".EXE Saga". Plot Respiro, unsuccessful with his possession of Aladdin in the previous game in the series, AWHOLENEWWORLD.EXE, with the help of the Peddler, travel to the Toy Story dimension using their twisted dark magic. Once there, Respiro noticed that Woody had a large feeling of vengeance within him towards Buzz Lightyear, which would make him the perfect host. Andy, the owner of all the toys, accidentally knocked Woody's head off. Using this opportunity, Respiro infected Woody, who first killed Andy in his sleep the following night. The toys find out, and are simultaneously hunted down by the possessed Woody, dubbed Woody.EXE. Rex is hunted down initially, who runs away from Woody.EXE. He is unsuccessful, as Woody.EXE catches him and proceeds to shoot his head off. Mr. Potato Head is followed up, with Woody.EXE backing him into a corner as he burns him to death. Rocky, the last toy for this game, attempts to attack Woody.EXE directly, but Woody.EXE disappears with a laugh. As spikes slowly move down, Rocky escapes and confronts Woody.EXE, culminating in a battle with him. Successfully defeating Woody.EXE, Rocky celebrates, but mourns for the other lost toys. He believes he has killed Woody.EXE, so he will not attack them anymore. Shortly after Rocky leaves, Woody.EXE opens his eyes, with a final screen hinting at a sequel. Characters *'Respiro': the evil spirit who took control of Woody. Coming from another dimension, he - along with his servant - discovered Woody and took advantage of his jealousy towards Buzz Lightyear to take control of him like a "plaything." *'Sheriff Woody Pride': a vintage cowboy doll and Andy Davis' "favourite" toy since kindergarten. He serves as the leader of Andy's toys, a position he upheld by looking out for each member of the group. Seeing that Woody has become jealous of Buzz after he became Andy's favourite toy in the first movie, Respiro took advantage of this to infect him and control him like his "plaything." During the game, his head has been decapitated and is floating along with his body. *'Andy Davis': the owner of all the toys, and a very imaginative child. In "Toy Story", Andy received a Buzz Lightyear action figure for his 6th birthday, which made Woody extremely jealous of him. During playtime, Woody's head came off, which upset Andy and made him place Woody on a shelf. The next day, the toys saw that Andy has been killed with his eyes sewn. He's not seen anywhere in the game. It's unknown how his mother reacted after this. *'Rex': a plastic Tyrannosaurus Rex figure who, despite his endless worries and insecurities about his small roar, always comes through for his pals. In this game, he is the first victim of Woody.EXE's wrath. After trying to escape Andy's room, he got teleported to an unknown location where he discovered the Pizza Planet aliens being hung before ultimately dying. * Squeeze Toy Aliens: these little aliens are promotional toys for Pizza Planet, as they wear uniforms with the restaurant's logo. They are known for their near-worship of "The Claw", the claw of the game they are a part of. They briefly appear in this game, at the end of Rex's level before being shot in the head by Woody.EXE. It's unclear how they even appeared. *'Mr. Potato Head': a wisecracking, hot-headed spud, complete with angry eyes, and an eternal pessimist with a tough plastic exterior. As the second victim in this game, he became terrified by what Woody had done to Buzz before being set on fire by Woody.EXE himself. The last thing Mr. Potato Head saw as he turned into a baked potato were Woody.EXE's red eyes... *'Buzz Lightyear': a Space Ranger determined to put an end to the terror of the Evil Emperor Zurg. He is in some way the reason Respiro is controlling Woody, since he's become Andy's favourite toy. In this game, Mr. Potato Head sees that Buzz has been set on fire, possibly hinting that Woody has gone berserk and is now planning to get revenge on all the other toys. But...is Buzz actually dead? *'Rocky Gibraltar': an action figure of a former heavy-weight wrestler. Although he's not very much present in the films, he is one the main characters of this game as the last victim of Woody.EXE. Rocky has the choice between accepting to join Woody.EXE or to refuse his offer and fight against him. In the good ending, Rocky proclaims his victory over Woody.EXE, yet is quite upset about the deaths of his friends. Endings There are two endings to this game: a good ending and a bad ending. Bad Ending In the bad ending, the player either fails to help Rocky escape from the spikes trap, offers to join Woody.EXE's side, leading Woody.EXE to betray you and kill you immediately, or you are killed in the final battle. All will lead to a Game Over screen showing Andy's room on fire, with Woody's face barely showing in the background. This particular ending is not canon. Good Ending In the good ending, the player is able to defeat Woody.EXE in the final battle, a new ending is revealed showing Rocky in Andy's room, which is back to normal again. He decides to leave Woody.EXE's body behind and move on. Woody.EXE opens his eyes and smiles, with a final screen showing the words, "To be continued..." Gallery TOYSTORYTitle.png|The title screen of this game. TS1Screen1.png|Playing as Rex TS1Screen2.png|Rex's demise TS1Screen3.png|Buzz has been set on fire! TS1Screen4.png|Baked Potato TS1Screen5.png|Playing as Rocky TS1Screen6.png|Run, Rocky, run! TS1Screen7.png|Rocky Gibraltar V.S. Woody.EXE TS1Screen8.png|The Good Ending TS1Screen9.png|'To be continued...' Trivia *The good ending of this game is notoriously hard to achieve. One of the only people to get the ending was the YouTuber 'TheGameSalmon.' *Oldum77 later took this game and made a Crazed Edition out of it. *Due to multiple other Toy Story characters (such as Bo Peep) lacking any in-game sprites from the in-game adaptations of Toy Story, it is presumed that they were killed before Rex, Mr. Potato Head and Rocky were hunted down. *This game is the most popular game of the .EXE Saga, with nearly 40,000 downloads total and over 100,000 page views. **It even became YouTuber LuigiKid's most popular video. Category:.EXE Games Category:Oldum77's ".EXE Saga" Category:TOYSTORY.EXE Trilogy Category:Spoilers Category:Games made by Oldum77